wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Archives: 1 Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 20:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 22:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Um..... Prowler can mate with another female of mine Spike is a better match for Snowy Meerkats123 16:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 16:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 17:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 00:35, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Lamar Valley is updated Meerkats123 11:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) yully, I wanted to wait a while Lyra is in the Bad Dogs They have too many pups Meerkats123 12:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Can Annabell abort the litter with Dusty. I hate Dusty and I don't want any pups belonging to him in the pack I lead. I don't want to kill the pups so it would be best if the pups were aborted. Annabell can mate with another male but not Dusty. I just can't stand him. So it would be nice because I don't want to given any reason for Annabell to leave the pack like Josephina. Aniju Aura 01:35, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Tolan is roving at the Druids, have Annabell mate with him instead, just anybuddy but Dusty. Aniju Aura 01:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks for letting me know, and sorry for being so inactive on this wiki lately. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Oriole has done nothing to Annabell, so why do you hate her? It is the user who wants Annabell to abort not Oriole. Animals abort their litters all the time, it's like abortion, animals do it for many reason, Bella aborter her litter. It's a bit hard to explain, all you have to do is say she aborted the litter. Meerkats123 has other better males like Dave, but Moonstar10 so far has no wolves with any pups. You can be a male Druid so you wouldn't have to deal with the breeding in the Druids, since he would mate with females outside of the pack. Though if you think about it, you will have pups in the Druids because Corman mated with Hazel. Aniju Aura 01:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think Anabel should try being very submissive to Oriole Meerkats123 22:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Cormon needed at Geyser Basin Meerkats123 22:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Alyass needs an updated photo now that she's older Meerkats123 03:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Whippet Howling Cute, yep ^^ Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 20:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) There is nothing wrong with a strict leader, they make the pack strong. Bella was strict with her sisters because she was the alpha female and so is Oriole because she is the alpha female. I don't think a strict leader is a bad thing plus not all pups make it to adulthood and not all females' litters survived. Anyways want to join my Warriors Canine Wiki, it's like warriors but with dogs who have element powers like in Avatar the last airbender. Aniju Aura 02:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Cormon needed at Geyser Basin Meerkats123 00:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) It might be best if Anabel aborts. I know it's going to be hard to let Anabel's pups go, but there will be other times, other rovers. There are even some males who have never mated. Just think about it please. Meerkats123 01:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I want Anabel to have pups, but it's not a good time. Aborting is the easiest way out. Meerkats123 17:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I need someone to role play YRM010 Would you like to? Meerkats123 22:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Prowler and Dusty can rejoin the the Rascals Meerkats123 19:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Is Anabel going to have her pups or abort? Meerkats123 20:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, what are you going to do to make sure they survive? Meerkats123 20:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yellowstone Delta is updated Meerkats123 20:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Let's try to avoid using names Anyway I'm not taking sides with anyone. Would you like me to make a blog and see what other users think?Meerkats123 21:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Are you online? Meerkats123 17:28, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The blog is made Meerkats123 02:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you still want Josephina to mate? Meerkats123 02:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea. Meerkats123 16:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, what rights will you get? Meerkats123 17:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC)